


If You're Meant To Be My Enemy, Let Us Bare Our Hearts For All To See

by littlemissmegsy



Series: I'll Do what I Must To Protect That I Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe The Tree of Reincarnation, i tagged violence because there's blood and a bit of sword swinging, it's not super graphic but i wanted to be safe, keith is a king, lance is a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmegsy/pseuds/littlemissmegsy
Summary: It was quiet.Too quiet for a battlefield.The only sound you could hear was the wind whistling through the distant trees, and the many small flames burning through flags and bodies, blue and red alike.Two lives remained.





	If You're Meant To Be My Enemy, Let Us Bare Our Hearts For All To See

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT LADS!!!! WE HAVE AN ENDING!!!!

It was quiet.

Too quiet for a battlefield.

The only sound you could hear was the wind whistling through the distant trees, and the many small flames burning through flags and bodies, blue and red alike.

Two lives remained, one far stronger than the other. He had always been stronger.

Lance sat supported by a burned tree stump, bleeding profusely from his abdomen. His head ached and his ears were ringing. Everything hurt, but at the same time everything was numb. Peering upwards, he could see the silhouette of the man he once wanted to know more about blocking the setting sun.

Keith’s blade was pointed at Lance’s throat. He stared down at him with empty eyes and heart full of hatred and sorrow. He felt nothing for the injured man in front of him anymore.

“Keith…” Lance coughed, voice raspy and barely audible. “This was never… what we wanted…”

Keith didn’t reply. He had nothing to say to Lance anymore. If this event was placed a year earlier, Keith wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. He would have screamed until his throat was raw, he probably would have attacked Lance with his bare hands. Now, all he wanted was to finish everything.

He had been waiting patiently for five years to finally come face to face with Lance on the battlefield. The two kingdoms had fought relentlessly, running down each other’s money and resources until their only option was to send the few hundred men and women they each had left to fight until one side lost every life. The Kings had both decided to join their armies on the battlefield. It was unspoken that should both Kings remain alive after one or both armies fell, they would settle the war between them alone. In any case, the thousand-year war would end that day.

Lance knew he didn’t stand much of a chance against Keith. He had never had proper training in battle besides basic self-defence, and his powers weren’t exactly suitable for war. Keith had been able to force Lance to the ground with a few simple swipes of his sword. Now, he only waited for Keith to finish it. He didn’t care much for his life anymore. As much as his kingdom supported him and his leadership, he couldn’t help but feel he was failing everyone, including Allura. He wished she were still alive. He had lost so much to the battles in his life that he just wanted to be free, and if death was the only way he could see that freedom then so be it.

“I’m ready…” Lance whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to rest against the tree stump.

“You’re giving up like that?” A sharp voice inquired. Lance reopened his eyes and stared up at Keith. His voice was deeper than it was the last time they spoke. Then again, that was five long years ago. “You disappoint your kingdom, Lance.” Keith shook his head.

“I hardly have a kingdom left.” Lance replied, a bitter smile creeping its way onto his face. “Half of them died, the other half left to live in other places that aren’t war-ridden and starving. Anyone left was in the army you just defeated.”

Keith tutted and stared at him judgingly. “You always were little, weren’t you?” He suddenly came out with. “I remember you telling me how the other children would bully you for being small. I wonder what they’d do if they saw you now?”

Lance frowned, remembering telling Keith about his childhood in the castle of Blueoak.

_“I was adopted into the family, so a lot of people gave me shit for not actually being a prince.” He explained, picking at the grass beside him._

_Keith blinked and frowned. “It’s not like it’s your fault you were adopted.”_

_Lance shrugged. “I took a lot of bullying as a kid. Allura protected me from a lot of it, but she couldn’t always be around me, y’know?”_

_“How bad was it?” Keith asked, leaning up on his elbow and turning to face Lance._

_“I got shoved down a lot. I’m kinda short so they pushed me about for it.” Lance sighed, remembering the bruises he would get from the other kids. “They told me that I could never be someone if I was that small. That no one would love me.”_

_“That’s bullshit!” Keith shot up and clenched his fists. “Just you wait Lance, when our kingdoms are joined, we’re gonna find those assholes and kick their asses!” Suddenly, Keith turned to Lance and grabbed his face, forcing him to look Keith in the eyes. “People love and care about you, Lance._ I _care about you. Small or not, you are important.”_

Lance allowed himself a small smile as he remembered those short days he had spent with Keith. He didn’t know he could turn on him so easily. He had hoped him and Keith could spend their lives side by side. If the wedding disaster had never come about, they could be living comfortably together by now, in one kingdom with no war or money shortage.

“I remember… you said I was important.” Lance rasped, coughing again and spitting blood.

“You were. And then you betrayed me, leaving me alone and forcing me to take a crown I never wanted. You knew I never wanted it.” Keith spat, glaring daggers down at Lance.

“Wasn’t our fault…” Lance whispered, telling Keith what he had been trying to tell him for the past five years.

“Then who?!” Keith shouted, bringing his sword up then slamming it quickly down on the stump just behind Lance’s shoulder, landing mere inches above his body. “Who else could have done it, Lance?! Your fucking gods?”

“Maybe!” Lance replied as loudly as he could.

“They don’t fucking care anymore! Bullshit they did it!”

“It wasn’t Allura’s fault…”

“Then who?! I fucking trusted you, Lance, and I was willing to trust your sister too! My brother is dead, and there is no one else who could possibly take the blame except you disgusting bluebirds!”

Lance stayed silent and dropped his head. He knew Allura couldn’t possibly have killed Shiro, but in a way, Keith was right. Who else was there to take responsibility? The gods really weren’t there anymore, surely; Lance’s prayers were never answered.

“You have no idea the grief I went through when I returned home and the first thing I came face to face with was my brother’s dead body.” Keith hissed, remembering it as if it were yesterday.

“Don’t I?” Lance whispered, feeling his face grow hot. “You took my sister from me. Believe me, I know what that fucking grief feels like. You killed her without considering any other option. Don’t you dare assume I don’t know grief!” His voice grew louder until he was shouting, straining the last of his voice to force his own anger towards Keith. “We killed Shiro? Fine. But you are no better yourself! You killed Allura!”

“And with that we are even! An eye for an eye!” Keith replied.

“And the world goes blind!” Lance shot back, almost revelling in the shock that crossed Keith’s face. “You solve nothing with your endless anger and impulsive actions.”

“I’ll kill you too…” Keith breathed, bringing his sword back to Lance’s jaw.

“I told you, I’m ready.” Lance sighed. “You’re the one delaying this.”

Keith started to shake.

_Can you do this, Keith?_

He sharply inhaled at the distant sound of Shiro’s voice echoing in his head.

_They were only hunting. Keith was seven years old, but their father knew he needed to learn so he sent him with Shiro to catch some rabbits for that night’s dinner._

_Keith’s trap had caught one. All he needed to do now was kill it and bring it home. But he hesitated._

_“Can you do this, Keith?” Shiro asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright if not, you’re still young and you’ll learn.”_

_“You’re young too.” Keith replied, shaking Shiro’s hand off. “I can do it. I have to.”_

_“No, you don’t. Not right now at least.”_

_Keith sighed shakily and lowered his little dagger._

_Shiro smiled softly and kneeled down beside him._

_“It’s alright. We’ll try again another day.” He cooed, taking Keith’s dagger off him and ending the rabbit’s misery quickly. “Come on, let’s see if the other traps caught anything.”_

Keith slowly lowered his sword, shaking and breathing heavily. His eyes were burning with tears that suddenly threatened to spill.

“Shiro would… he would always tell me I made the right decisions…” He started quietly. “Is this… is this right too? Tell me… please, tell me, I… I need you to tell me I’m right…” Keith could feel himself start to back away from Lance’s weakened self before collapsing to his knees. “I just wanted to avenge you, I…”

“Would he have wanted that?” Lance asked him carefully, watching Keith start to break down in front of him.

“He would have… he…” Keith trailed off, staring at the dirt below him.

_“Don’t you ever let your anger take over you, Keith, understand? You’re better than that. Think everything through before you do it. Remember; patience yields focus. There’s always another solution.”_

“Another solution…” Keith whispered, moving his gaze up to Lance’s tired face. For a moment, he didn’t see an enemy, but the face of a man he once wanted to spend all his time with. He quickly shook the thought away. “Shut up! I will finish this war!”

In one quick movement, Keith slashed his sword at Lance and opened up the skin just below his ribs. Lance hissed in pain and slammed his hand over the new wound. Blood quickly started seeping through his clothes and onto his hand, staining it a deep red to match the streak travelling from his hairline down to his jaw.

“There must be a winner in the end, and it sure as hell isn’t gonna be you!” Keith continued, holding his sword in shaking hands. His throat was tight as he spoke and he fought to keep his eyes from watering at the memory of the lessons his brother taught him; lessons he was now casting aside only for his own personal gain.

Lance’s vision started to blur as he forced his head to stay at an angle where he could look up at Keith. He could make out his swaying figure in front of and he watched as he fell to his knees. Lance couldn’t hear much anymore, but he was sure Keith was crying.

“Shiro…” He whimpered. “He was all I had… I don’t wanna be alone, Lance…” Keith dropped his sword on the ground and brought his hands up to cover his face. “I don’t wanna be alone…”

Lance’s breathing was shallow by this point, and he could hardly move but he image of Keith so broken in front of him made him cast everything else aside.

“You aren’t… You never… never were…” He breathed. “He’s been… guiding you from paradise… from the Mistletoe…”

Keith sniffed and looked up at Lance. “The Mistletoe…? Paradise… I…” Keith wiped his cheek and swallowed thickly. “Oh Gods, I’ve strayed so far from what he taught me… I’ve disappointed him…”

“You can still… make him proud…”

“I don’t… you think?”

“Keith…” Lance whispered, raising a hand up slowly to try and get Keith to come closer to him. He didn’t move. “Keith… I’m sorry… for everything…”

Keith blinked twice, taking his time in acknowledging what Lance had said.

“You’ve been suffering… and I couldn’t… be there so… I’m sorry…” He continued, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with every breath.

Eventually Keith blinked himself back into reality and he looked around himself. Seeing the destruction he had caused first hand made him realise just how impulsive he had been. These weren’t the actions of a leader; they were the actions of a child throwing a tantrum. Turning his head back, he saw Lance, hardly yet a man, bleeding and broken in front of him, inches away from death itself because of him. Once upon a time, Keith had thought the world of Lance, and yet here they now were. Tears started stinging Keith’s eyes again.

“Lance…?” He gasped, crawling over to him and pulling him into his body. “Gods, what have I done? I’m so sorry, Lance, I didn’t… I wasn’t even thinking…”

Lance gave a weak smile and balled one of his hands into the material of Keith’s shirt. “S’okay… you were grieving… s’okay…”

“It’s not, it’s not okay…” Keith placed his hand over Lance’s and squeezed it. “Shiro would be so ashamed of me… so should you, I’ve done awful things… I pushed my people aside to get what I wanted, I attacked you non stop until you had no other choice but to do this stupid battle, I murdered your sister…”

Lance shook his head. “I forgive you… well… not for the sister… thing…” He chuckled weakly. “But I forgive you…”

“Lance… Lance, Gods, you’re hurt!” Keith gasped again, finally noticing the blood and the bruises. “Fuck, we gotta get you some help!” Keith held Lance tightly to him and stood up. “Uh… let’s go…” Keith looked between the two kingdoms on either side on the battlefield before concluding it would be the worst idea to march into Blueoak holding the weak body of their King. “Back to Guivermillion!”

Keith used some of his power to muster up a large pair of fiery wings and flew the two of them back to Guivermillion as quickly as he could. When they reached the castle, he ran the rest of the way to the infirmary, where he laid Lance down carefully. The nurses gave him funny looks, but they started their work straight away.

Keith took a step back. One nurse approached him slowly and spoke to him in almost a whisper.

“Your Grace? Is it over?”

Keith looked down at her; she was still a young girl, barely 16, and clearly worried. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I think it is.”

~

A week or two passed (Keith wasn’t really counting), and he still spent most of his days sitting beside Lance. He had woken up three days after Keith brought his back, and he ordered the nurses to keep his presence in the kingdom a secret from everyone. Keith brought him food and water, and sat trying to figure out how to explain himself and his actions for the past five years. Each time he tried, Lance waved him off with a smiled and a ‘s’okay, man’.

But it wasn’t okay. Lance couldn’t just forgive him like that. Keith had done so much damage to him and his people, it was difficult to know if they would be able to recover properly from it all. Above everything else, however, Keith needed to figure out how to tell his people that the war was over because of a truce and not a victory. It was a bold choice to make, to ask Lance for that outcome instead of asking him to officially surrender, but taking a win didn’t seem right anymore.

Eventually, Lance was able to sit up on his own without support again, and although laughing hurt the wound on his stomach, it didn’t stop him from cracking jokes and chuckling every now and then. He had already asked for a raven to be sent back to Blueoak telling them he was alive and well, just recovering somewhere safe. He didn’t mention where.

Forgiving Keith wasn’t a difficult task; Lance never blamed him in the first place. Maybe for a while after Allura died he was angry, but it died down after he realised Keith was merely grieving his own heavy loss. He knew Keith would be alone after Shiro died, so he let him take his anger out on him and his people without actually allowing him to cause substantial damage to them. he just didn’t think it would take that long for him to come around. By the time it was over, money was tight and the village was half empty from how many people either died fighting or simply left to live somewhere else. Now that it was all over, he could start again.

“What’s the future gonna be like?” He pondered aloud one day while Keith was finishing off the sandwich he had nabbed from the kitchen.

“What d’you mean?” He replied, still half a mouth full of food.

“I mean, like… are we gonna stay as Blueoak and Guivermillion or… are we gonna, like… y’know, become one big kingdom?” Lance asked, becoming slightly flustered. “I mean, we could both use each other’s help in rebuilding, right? Becoming one might be the best thing to do I guess…”

Keith swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and nodded slowly.

“Uh huh… maybe you’re right.” He shrugged. “Maybe we should stay separate for a bit though. Let our kingdoms recover on their own before coming together, and let them take in what’s happened.”

“Good idea.” Lance agreed. “I need to get back home as soon as possible, then. They need me.”

Keith smiled and stood up, asking a nurse to tell him when Lance could leave.

“Not too much longer, just a couple more weeks, Your Grace.” She replied before continuing with her work.

Lance nodded and leaned back, shutting his eyes. Keith took the opportunity to slip out of the room. He took a breath as he started to wander through the castle to his own chambers. He peered out the large window that overlooked the village and he knew he needed to tell his people everything that had happened. They still didn’t know if they were the losing team. He decided to tell them through a notice he had someone else write for him that would be posted around for everyone to read. He welcomed questions about the end of the war from his people, and revelled in how they were simply happy the war was over. A fair few folk were upset at the truce, but most others were rejoicing and celebrating. It was the first time in a long time Keith had seen them so happy.

Standing on his balcony at sunset the following day, he took in a deep breath and cast his gaze towards the sky, silently wondering if Shiro was smiling at him from the Mistletoe.

In the coming days, Lance returned home to deliver the news to his people, all of whom were overjoyed to know the war was over. Keith and Lance had discussed joining their kingdoms, and both agreed on a date to do this, telling their kingdoms about their plans. People from both sides stepped up to volunteer their help, including builders, tailors, doctors, and even children. They welcomed every single person.

Eventually, both kingdoms moved out of their old walls and left their old villages behind to start fresh. They followed Keith and Lance, bringing with them wood, metal and tools to help them build new homes somewhere far away from everything. They found an old, tall oak tree that they decided would be perfect to set up around, and the tree became the centre of everything; a place of peace and remembrance. They called it the Violet Vischio.

Lance and Keith decided to completely rid of the monarchy and disowned their royal titles, simply wanting to be referred to by their names. They were happy leading their people, but neither of them ever wanted to be a King. The people of the Violet Vischio welcomed this change, agreeing that royalty wasn’t necessary; everyone would live the same and work the same, even the head of the group.

Looking out at the new village five years after the truce, Lance and Keith found themselves truly at peace with the world and with themselves. They held hands as they smiled and they knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so its a lil rushed, i rewrote this three times with three completely different plots, one of which the both of them died at the end so you're welcome for saving them  
> i just really wanted this to have an end but there isn't an end that i know of that's canon to the Mistletoe storyline so i had to make one up and this is what i shat out im sorry


End file.
